metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arsenal Gear
But doesn't the MGS4 Database state that Solidus crashed the Arsenal Gear into the Federal Hall, not Liquid Ocelot? - Marcaurelix :No, it just says that he lost control of it (which is true). --Bluerock 20:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in one article it says that. In Solidus's article it says it was him (!?). Looks like an error to me, as there's was no indication that Solidus was responsible, if anything it appeared that it was because of the corrupted AI. Will add this to behind the scenes though. --Bluerock 20:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::So, which was it: Did Solidus or Ocelot crash it? Or was it an accident? - Marcaurelix ::::How do you know that the database is wrong? - Marcaurelix :::::I don't think that it was Liquid. I believe that it was Solidus in a last ditch effort to strike the Patriots. In fact, there is nothing that suppports your claim, except for those unaired MGS2 Documents (which probably have been retconned). Maybe the documents are contradictory, but they are probably the most official and canon documents. In fact, the canonisity of the MGS2 documents is doubtful at best. - Marcaurelix ::::::BTW, please don't ignore me. If you don't answer me, I am going to change the pages again because I don't consider the MGS2 Documents canon. - Marcaurelix :I'm not ignoring you, chill out. This isn't instant messaging, ya know? Anyway, the dialogue was removed because of 9/11. The database is contradictory, it was not written by one person, and the authors failed to proof read the entire thing so its full of errors. The official script in the document of MGS2 was written by Kojima, and seems to be a lot more reliable. --Bluerock 21:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn MSN Messenger, got me spoiled now. Anyways, Kojima is constantly contradicting and retconning himself all the time. Whats more official, the documents or the database? Anyway, instead of assurting that either Solidus or Ocelot crashed Arsenal, we can state that it is unknown due to contradictory sources. - Marcaurelix :It is not simply random "documents", it is The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2, which included the original script to the game. Kojima didn't retcon it, poor authorship by a random Konami employee of a contradictory article has confused the issue. The script should really be taken as canon over the database. --Bluerock 21:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but even there were some alterations from the Documents script to the final MGS2 script. - Marcaurelix :Don't forget it is also backed up by Otacon's dialogue in MGS4, when they are discussing GW and Liquid's plans. "That's why they made Arsenal go berserk four years ago. GW was onboard." Solidus did not crash Arsenal to get hold of GW, he assumed it destroyed ("corrupted beyond repair" as he put it). --Bluerock 21:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. - Marcaurelix :::Let's also not forget that the Metal Gear Solid 2 Novelization also covered the crash as well. Weedle McHairybug 00:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Did the novel clarify that Liquid was responsible for the actual crash, or was it not specifically mentioned? --Bluerock 07:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It did clarify it. In fact it used the exact same dialogue from the MGS2 documents that was cut out of the final game. Weedle McHairybug 12:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) MGS and 9/11 Is that official? Because if it is, that's something of a contradiction; Revengeance says 9/11 happened in MGS' world, but it's pretty clear the WTC towers are still standing in that shot. If it is official, it's worth noting as a retcon. Wouldn't be the first time, Kojima seems to have largely forgotten about there being only one nuclear power in the entire world back in MG2 after all. Evil Tim (talk) 05:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :In the final game, the ruined cityscape wasn't seen in its entirety, for obvious reasons. They probably didn't bother altering the CG background since we'd never be seeing the whole thing anyway; either that or they ran out of time. The events of 9/11 happening in the Metal Gear universe were first referred to around the time of MGS4's release, I believe, in official timelines and such. That would make the image outdated and possibly non-canon; a shame, since this is the only image that shows a full view of the actual crash. --Bluerock (talk) 20:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Visuals I'm surprised no one bothered to mention the floating holographic text in Arsenal Gear. Baker78 (talk) 21:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Emma was 9...? "On January 24, 2000, a notorious hacker group led by Emma Emmerich..." According to Emma Emmerichs page, that would make her 9 at the time. Is that a typo or was she just a really badass kid? I'm really rather confused. Vapourizer (talk) 16:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Her birth date is only approximately 1991, as she was 6 at the time of her stepfather's death, itself being approx. 1997 based on Otacon not having seen her since that day (which he says is "about ten years ago," before the 2007 tanker incident). So yeah, she was definitely very young, but whether she was exactly that age is not known. --Bluerock (talk) 17:04, September 22, 2015 (UTC)